Le dernier héritier des Black
by ElleMorgan10
Summary: La noble maison des Black est encore à son apogée : riche, puissante et nombreuse. Mais cela ne suffit pas à faire le bonheur de son héritier, le jeune Sirius, qui prendra à 16 ans une décision qui changera le cours de sa vie. One shot.


**Note : L'histoire qui suit est écrite dans deux langues, anglais pour les**

 **dialogues (par souci d'authenticité) et français pour les descriptions (parce**

 **que c'était plus facile pour moi). Je suis toutefois consciente que cela peut**

 **affecter la lecture de plusieurs, n'hésitez donc pas à me laisser des**

 **commentaires pour que je puisse m'ajuster. Évidemment, tout l'univers**

 **appartient à J.K. Rowling. Bonne lecture.**

\- … and then I told her ; « Well honey, I am quite good with my fingers. »

Sirius éclata de rire mais Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

\- Uncle Alph, Regulus in only 14. He shouldn't hear that !

\- Oh please ! You were 14 when you started to date Lucius, dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sa cousine devint soudain rouge comme une pivoine, mais impossible de savoir si c'était de colère ou d'embarras.

\- Who ? Demanda Regulus.

\- You… You didn't tell anyone ? Fit Sirius avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui vient de découvrir une mine d'or.

\- Shut up ! Or I swear, I…

\- Now, now, calm down, tenta Alphard pour apaiser sa nièce.

Narcissa allait répliquer quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée sur Bellatrix.

\- What is going on here ? We hear you from the living room !

Alphard leva une main qui se voulait apaisante.

\- Don't worry dear, I handle the situation. The children were only…

\- You are the most childish of them, Alphard. Dit Bellatrix avec dédain. I don't expect you to handle anything.

\- Bella, dit soudain Sirius en se levant, did you know about…

Narcissa se leva à son tour.

\- Don't you dare…

\- … Narcissa and Lucius ?

Un cri de rage s'échappa de la gorge de l'intéressée.

\- Lucius ? Lucius Malfoy ?

\- Sirius, you are so dead !

\- Oh, I would be more worried about you, Cissy. Dit Bellatrix en tournant brusquement la tête en direction de sa soeur. If the parents learn you are seeing a boy without them knowing, without being at least betrothed… You may end up like Andromeda.

Narcissa eut une expression horrifiée.

\- But… He's from a good family and… we want to marry, it's only a matter of time, I didn't think…

\- Then tell them. Tonight.

\- But Bella…

\- If you don't, I will.

Et elle quitta la pièce sans plus de considération pour sa sœur qui lança un regard assassin à son jeune cousin.

Ils passèrent rapidement à table et le repas débuta sans accroc bien que Sirius trouva que la chaise vide d'Andromeda laissait un froid sur la petite assemblée. Il écrivait encore à sa cousine en cachette, mais sa présence durant les repas de famille lui manquait.

Bellatrix déposa soudain ses couverts.

\- Mother, father, I think Narcissa have something to announce.

Narcissa se racla la gorge.

\- Well, yes, hum… I happen to be… dating Lucius Malfoy for quite some time now and…

\- What ?! Fit son père l'air piqué au vif.

\- But don't worry ! S'écria sa fille. He asked me to marry him. Soon.

Sirius n'aurait su dire si elle disait la vérité ou si elle venait d'improviser habillement pour échapper à la colère paternelle. Mais l'oncle Cygnus ne semblait pas convaincu.

\- He didn't come to ask for my permission first.

\- Come on ! Interrompit Sirius. We are not in the 1800s anymore, he can ask her first. Narcissa is perfectly capable of…

\- That is not for you to decide this, boy, répliqua froidement Cygnus.

\- Actually I wasn't planning to tell you before he does, but thanks to Sirius…

\- What ?! It's Bellatrix who…

Son père lui asséna une claque derrière la tête et Sirius se tut. Mais sa mère avait visiblement quelque chose à rajouter.

\- You should follow your cousin's example rather to mock her.

\- Oh please, not again !

\- Don't talk to your mother like that, intervint de nouveau son père.

\- You're the heir of this family, young man. I expect you to mature and to stop being a shame for this family. You will do your duty and marry soon in order to keep the name of the Blacks alive.

\- I'm only 16 ! I'm still going to school, mother !

\- Bellatrix, Narcissa and…

Walburga s'interrompit subitement et avala sa salive en jettant un bref regard à son frère.

\- Both your cousins met their husbands at Hogwarts.

Sirius eut un petit rire méprisant.

\- Say it ! Andromeda also met her _muggleborn_ husband at Hogwarts.

\- Enough ! S'exclama son père en assénant un grand coup de poing sur la table.

\- Andromeda may have married a muggleborn, but he is a hundred times better than anyone around this table ! This family is rotten to the roots. If you count on me to add another member to it, you're dreaming ! I swear I will never have any child. I will not give you this satisfaction…

\- OUT ! Rugit son père. I won't hear another word that comes out of your filthy mouth !

Sirius resta interdit un moment puis se leva brusquement.

\- You know what ? I will. Kreacher !

L'elfe se matérialisa aussitôt dans la salle à manger.

\- Pack my things. Quick.

\- Yes, master, répondit-il en faisant à peine l'effort de cacher sa joie.

\- What do you think you're doing ? Gronda Orion en se levant pour lui bloquer le chemin.

\- You wanted me to leave ? Perfect. That is exactly what I'm doing. I will never step foot in this house again.

\- You think so ? Fit Orion en dégainant sa baguette seulement pour se rendre compte que son fils l'avait imité.

Quelqu'un à la table laissa échapper un petit cri. Sirius n'avait jamais vu son père dans une telle rage et il comprit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser sa baguette. C'est la petite voix de Regulus à l'autre extrémité de la table qui le sauva.

\- Father, please.

L'intervention de son benjamin sembla faire hésiter Orion pendant une fraction de seconde mais c'était suffisant pour Sirius qui en profita pour le désarmer. Sa mère émit un cri à mi-chemin entre la peur et l'indignation mais il l'ignora complètement. Il bouscula son père et attrapa au passage l'énorme valise que venait de descendre Kreacher avant de sortir en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Mais il avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres qu'une voix l'arrêta.

\- Sirius wait !

Il se retourna pour faire face à Regulus qui courrait dans sa direction.

\- You can't really leave…

\- Reg, you know like me that if I stay someone will end up at St Mungo someday.

\- And what about me ? You cannot abandon me with _them._

\- They love you, Reg. You're not like me. You've been sorted in the good house, you share their beliefs, you don't constantly confront them about everything…

Regulus eut une moue de dégout.

\- They don't love me. They value me. Just like the old buffet in the living room. We're legacy.

\- Don't say that… I promise you I will come back to take you with me once I've got a place…

\- Don't bother. I know you won't. You will forget me the moment you will taste your new freedom.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Au fond de lui, il savait que son frère avait raison.

\- That's what I tought... Fit son frère d'une voix blessée.

\- Regulus, wait…

Mais les traits de son frère s'étaient durçis et il arborait désormais une expression glacée.

\- Good luck, then. Dit-il froidement avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison.

Sirius hésita un instant à s'élancer à sa suite, mais l'image de son père brandissant sa baguette s'imposa dans son esprit et eut raison de sa bonne volonté.

Il se retourna vers la rue qui se déroulait devant lui, sombre et déserte dans la nuit et sa poitrine s'emplit soudain d'un sentiment de légèreté comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il attrapa fermement la poignée de sa valise et s'engagea d'un pas décidé dans l'allée.


End file.
